Lacey Venon
Current Life "Champagne, cocaine, gasoline.. and most things in between." The poison in her blood gives her moments of insanity as it slowly builds. Once it becomes too high and dangerous it seems the only way for her to lower the poisons affect is to kill... in masses. She is quickly slipping into her own madness and walks freely down her destructive path, while also trying to cling to her freedom and sanity. She is currently on a hunt, in search of the missing offspring of Fenrir... Skoll. Family History Dating back to her great (x8) grandfather Isolam, he and his wife were broke and had lost their farm. Pilgrims wandering the lands, looking for a way to earn money to simply feed themselves. Upon their journey they had taken shelter in an old cave, evergreen vines encasing the hole in the mountainside, hidden from the world. Deep inside the cave, rock began to vanish and turn to marbled stone... A shrine perfectly preserved. The colored marble was beautiful. Isolam touched the shrine in the center, a carving of a large wolf, gaping maws open, and as he touched it he prayed for a savior, and it spoke back. The shrine, dedicated to Fenris/Fenrir, had spoken to him, promising him sanctuary and fortune... but all things come for a price. Isolam had to take a creation of Fenrir, into his being and be promised blood and to spread glory in his name. . "Take my offspring, my creation, '''Hati', The One Who Hates, unto you. Spread the rage of your unjust, and baptize my name in their blood. In return, I will give you the prosperity and riches you pray for. You will pass this gift on for generations until the final end, if not you will die in insanity and never-ending bloodlust. Losing the gift forever, and will be returned unto me, for one who is worthy." ''-Fenrir . Isolam signed the deal. Her family was struck with sudden riches, coming across a gold mine, mining the precious metals, and from there he became the largest metal and gemstone mining company in the lands. Lacey's Early Life - Bonding with Hati A girl born into her fathers riches, the Venon name, one with power. Born as an only child and raised like the royalty she was. Her mother Lilith; AKA Lily, and her Father, Victor. Lacey was raised as any child should be, at least the way her family saw it. Private schooling and continued lessons at home taught and performed like a young lady, and to hide the families secret... To contain Hati. Each time Hati is passed down, the beast sleeps until the host is of age, or when the host becomes a capable killer. For Lacey, she had only been 6 when her first kill had happened. Her parents having the duty to explain a 6 year old to now spill blood for an old god, for their families sake. One wouldn't risk defying such a god. Lacey was pulled from schools and was taught at home, both academically and in killing. Where there are gods, there are demons. As the world aged, so did its people. Demon worshipers grew in numbers and so the demons of pits of hell began to show themselves. As Lacey aged the more she wanted to rebel and denounce Hati. Growing terrified of Hati, learning his powers and seeing as the beast did scare her. The sight of a gods creation was like no other. Gods, spirits, demons. She could see them all through the eyes of Hati. The foul creatures would taunt her, and scare the young girl, but with Hati inside her being, no real harm could ever be done. However Lacey still was a child, and every child is afraid of what's under the bed. Lacey did not want to accept the fact this was to be her duty and ignored the demands of Hati. Inside her, the beast was in a rage at the young 12 year old Lacey. The two argued and grew furious with each other. The creation of Fenrir demanded blood, and showed Lacey the way to make it enjoyable for both of them. He would protect her from those that would do her harm, and the creatures in the night and she would allow him to kill for his father, spilling the blood he desired. # "No, I won't do it. I don't have to let you!"- '''Lacey' # ''"You are as arrogant as you are naive girl! You get no say in this. You will do as Fenrir commands, you were born to do it!"- '''Hati' # ''"No! If I shut you out everything will go away and you will die! The monsters will leave me alone to sleep for once in my life."- '''Lacey' # ''"Are you afraid of the dark mortal...? You harbor the creation of a god, yet you fear what's in the dark corners of the world? Then allow me to protect you. Together you will not need to fear the demons in the night, and we will put an end to their foul stench."- '''Hati' # ''"You will make it all go away?"- '''Lacey' # ''"I will make it all go away, and in return, we will do what we were created to do. Spill the blood for Fenrisúlfr, in his name."- '''Hati' # ''"In his name, may he reign..."- '''Lacey' . By the age of 15, Lacey had bonded very closely with the beast inside her. Like two rebellious teenagers, they had run off together. This made her father practically disown young Lacey, but as long as she spilled the blood that was promised, he and his wife would be safe. Teenage Lacey did just that. Honing in on her skills, taking form and '''becoming Hati'. The two unstoppable, and she loved it. Whether they were killing a human or killing the demons that tormented the world, they loved it. However, she wasn't very quiet about it... Lacey had been in the form of Hati as she roamed, looking for her next kill, and was ambushed. News of a wolf killing for sport had gotten a lot of attention and a bounty. The wolf laying in its own blood, whining in pain... slipping into the darkness. Death and Resurrection - Alastor Lacey, 15 years old, had died, yet didn't die. Fenrir true to his word, it was not her final end. Hati kept the teenage girl from total death, yet the two were lost in the spirit world. Hati searched for the spirit of Lacey, if he could find her, he could give her breath once more, but the spirit world was a different realm. It was quiet, dark, and cold. Lacey had wandered for hours, she had come to face the reality that maybe she was simply dead... Until she met him, Alastor. He called himself the King of Hell, but the King of Hell was Satan right? Well, it appears just like any king can be overthrown, Satan was. The King of Hell was tall, bony features, skin pale with death, and eyes red as a blood moon. Alastor knew who the girl was, and smiled offering his hand to her. She was the beast in the night, slaughtering his demons and sending them back to the pits of nothing. The king of Hell knew the Deity's creation was looking for Lacey, but luckily for him, he found her first. He offered the girl the gift of life for one thing in return, to become his and kill who he says. Alastor explained she could still spill the blood Fenrir so desires, but it would be those Alastor says to kill. His personal hellhound. An omen of death. Before Hati could rescue naive Lacey she struck the deal with the King of Hell. Binding her into damnation and personal servitude. As promised he returned Lacey back into the world with the living, thrown back into her body, Hati demanded to know what had happened... the beast was pissed. Resurrected she had already been given her first target. She obeys. The killings were endless, senseless, and without mercy. Lacey hardly spoke or listened to Hati anymore. Her life was draining, and empty. Everywhere she went, he was there. Alastor had molded her, taken her, made her... broken her. His own personal plaything. She was now his, and she did everything he had asked without any question. Three years his hands touched her, his mouth whispered into her ear of her next target. Silence. For two years she had stopped speaking. For one year, Hati stopped talking to her. Alone. Lacey on several occasions had attempted to kill herself, but two immortal beings just wouldn't let her die. How could you tell them no, when your life and soul had been signed away. Deliverance and Liberation Lacey now age 18, still under the hands of Alastor, she had been able to distance herself. Running away. The mute of a girl found secret passages and ways to keep herself hidden for a time from the monsters that made her into who she was. She couldn't bear to share such a burden with her parents, not how she was now. For all they knew their daughter was dead, and they made no search in looking for her. Like all things, she was on her way to her next target when she ran into him. Jay Nara. Never would she thought the man she met would alter her life into who she is now. She had finally found friendship in the living world again, but her shell was hard to break. She would never speak a word to him, and Jay never left. Until the very day she finally spoke words to him, it changed from there. Given her story to her newest and closest friend about the demons and evil in the night, he taught her not to fear and to grow. She rebelled once more, telling Alastor she would never be used by him again, the King of Hell only smiled and let the young woman leave. Hati then finally spoke to her. The piece of her that had gone silent and missing made her whole once more. Lacey wept for the first time in a long while. As she wept, so did the skies. Alastor never let Lacey leave him, but he kept her in his radar. For he was eternal and he had time. It was only time he needed, and it was playing on his side. For now, Lacey had felt free, broken chains, and broken fears. The time with Alastor taught her many things and used them to her advantage. A broken child began to grow into a powerful woman. She had finally gone back to her parents, and while they still had their differences, they took back their only child. Lacey's time with Jay hadn't ended. Growing into his life, and he into hers, friendship turning into love. Jay had pronounced his love to her and asked her to marry him, and she said yes. Lacey would have said love is forever, but like all things, time change people. She could feel herself getting sick and weak. Her veins began to turn black and show through her fading skin. Lacey became enraged and took it out on the ones she loved. Distancing herself once more. Personalities began to clash, and her relationship with Jay had come to a close. At the age of 20... Hati was dying. It was true. Nothing lasted forever. The curse of harboring Hati meant the inevitable. She just didn't think she would lose Hati so soon. Fenrir's words to Isolam rang in her head, "You, will pass this gift on for generations until the final end, if not you will die in insanity and never-ending bloodlust." ''Neither Hati or Lacey wanted to separate. Lacey could be selfish and keep Hati to herself and let them die together in insanity, or be preserved and move on. Friends she had developed over time told her, her life was worth something, and even if Hati was gone from her being, he would get to live on in one of her own offspring. '''So the choice was made'. The passage of Hati, Son- Logan . Binding of Fenrir- (Huginn & Muninn) The loss of Hati had taken a hard toll on her. Even though she has passed on Hati, the effects of him lingering in her body as he was dying stayed. Moments of insanity would vary in times. However, she had learned to test its toxicity and know when an insanity spike would near. When she did spike, she would already be safely away from those she wouldn't wish harm upon and taking her anger and bloodlust out on unsuspecting criminals. When the spike was over, the emptiness only grew. She longed to feel the presence of another within her, a void which Hati had left. She needed to go back to the Shrine of Fenrir and beg him for new power. Upon searching for clues on the location of Fenrirs shrine, she had met a shrine keeper, and his name was Azuuku. He gave her tales and the very strong possibility on the location of Fenrir. It was better than nothing, but... she would have to leave her son. Without saying goodbye, she left the boy with his father and left. Not even leaving a note. She had been gone for many months, many had begun to think the woman perished. Instead, she had found the tomb of Fenrir, the one her Great Grandfather had found. ________________________________ ___________________________________ _______________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Blood Beasts and Other Allies BLOOD BEASTS Standing around her mid-thigh, they weren't the largest creatures, and they did not need to be. Their outer appearance was not for the faint of heart. The beast resembled a gruesome feral dog. They are covered in red muscle-like tissue and bony protrusions. As if they had no skin. Their heads were large when compared to their body, having no eyes, but with large and powerful jaws that almost took the entire length of the skull. With jaws that can exert 5,000 PSI of pressure, easily enough to crush bone or even stone. While they had no eyes, they had long slender antenna-like ears, that almost reached to their hips, that could sense the faintest vibrations and change in the wind. Their nose having pits; almost snake-like, that they used for heat and a sort of echolocation to map out their targets. The creatures also sporting an extra set of front legs. Their paws nimble and having extra knuckles that made them similar to human hands. The paws used for grabbing and digging its long claws into prey.   The blood beasts were made to travel swiftly over long distances in search of their targets. The ratio of brain mass to body weight indicates a high order of mental processing, pattern recognition, and communication skills. As far as their communication with each other, it resembled a pack of yipping and laughing hyenas, however, their snarls were low gurgling. The pack could communicate information with eachother about the potential targets with frontal paw gestures and audio cues.     . . OTHER ALLIES . wip .